


Wake Up Call

by Celestial_Leopard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, PWP, Red Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Leopard/pseuds/Celestial_Leopard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux wakes up with a hard on. Eridan notices.</p><p>Nothing too complex about this story, it's just smut, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply something written out of boredom. I'm pretty sure it sucks, so I apologize for that.
> 
> Enjoy, I suppose. XD

Earth's morning sun was definitely different from Alternia's. This sun was nice, warm, and comforting. It was also a rude wake up call for those who were sleeping soundly. Sollux Captor realized this when the sun's ray leaked through the thin membrane of his eyelids. He groaned as he opened his eyes just a sliver, just before closing them again as he buried his nose in his matesprit's hair. Said matesprit was Eridan Ampora, and he was still sleeping soundly, his face buried in Sollux's chest, so he was shielded from the sunlight.

The two trolls in the bed were both nude under the covers, simply because they liked feeling each other’s skin. Sollux, still a bit awake, inhaled the seadweller’s scent in his soft hair and held him tighter. Sollux gasped when he felt Eridan’s thigh make contact with his bulge, which was beginning to harden for unexplained reasons. The yellow blood froze, wondering if Eridan had woken up yet, but his matesprit was still asleep. Maybe if he was careful enough, he could get off right here and now without being noticed. Sollux decided to take the risk and began rubbing his bulge against Eridan’s body.

Sollux bit his lip, honey colored blood beginning to trickle out as he tried to keep silent. He let out silent breaths through his nose as he slowly rutted against his matesprit. Sollux inhaled Eridan’s scent, which sent a bolt of arousal through him, causing him to let out a light groan on accident.

“Sol...?” Eridan muttered as he slowly squirmed awake.

“Dammit...” Sollux mouthed out so that Eridan wouldn’t hear.

Eridan’s violet eyes opened up halfway, some sleepiness still present in them. He blinked a couple times before speaking. “What are you doin’ up, you should be sleepin’...”

“Um...”

Eridan raised a brow as he shifted a little. But as he moved, he felt his matesprit’s hardened bulge against his thigh and he heard Sollux gasp a little. The seadweller gave a slight grin and chuckled. “Sol, don’t you think it’s too early for that?”

Sollux just blinked at his matesprit for a second, but his bicolored eyes seemed to darken with mischief as he lowered his eyelids. He let a grin form on his face as he brought Eridan closer to himself. “It’th never too early for thomthing like thith...” he whispered in Eridan’s ear, then flicking it with his tongue.

Eridan shuddered a little. “C-can it wait until after we eat or somthin’?”

“Afraid I can’t do that ED,” Sollux said. “You thtarted it, tho I intend to finith, ethpecially thince you’re awake now,”

“Mm, sounds nice Sol, but I wanna go back to sle-oooh...” Eridan was interrupted by Sollux’s split tongue lapping at his face fin. He was going to speak again, but Sollux’s tongue had other plans as it moved to flick at Eridan’s neck, along with Sollux’s fangs lightly scraping against it. 

His mouth kept traveling further down Eridan’s body, licking and biting at the spots he knew that would make the seadweller whimper and squirm. Sollux eventually ended up under the covers, hidden from Eridan’s eyes. The psionic was now face to face with Eridan’s bulge, which was now slightly hardened with arousal. Grinning, Sollux ran his tongue on the underside of his matesprit’s bulge, indulging in the resulted whine.

Eridan let out a series of whimpering moans at the feeling of his yellowblooded matesprit’s tongue against his bulge. His split tongue always felt good on his skin, especially on his bulge. And the fact that he couldn’t see his matesprit working him under the sheets excited him further. Eridan let out a loud gasp when he felt two fingers lightly probing at his wet nook. Feeling Sollux stimulating two of his most sensitive parts made him release an uncontrollable, loud moan, which turned into a growl of frustration when he felt Sollux pull away. When Sollux emerged from the covers to stare at him with playfulness, he pouted.

“You fuckin’ tease...”

Sollux stuck out his tongue. “You love it though,” he said before leaning in for a kiss, Eridan melting into it.

The kiss was nice and slow and seemed to last for a good while. They would stop to take a breath before continuing again. As they kissed, their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, rubbing at sensitive spots only they knew about. Sollux let out a slight whine when he felt Eridan run his hands through his hair and rub the base of his horns.

“T-turn around...” Sollux forced out.

Eridan raised a brow but did what Sollux said without question. He let out a sigh when the lowblood hugged him from behind, moving the both of them so that they lay on their sides. Sollux nibbled on the back of Eridan’s neck while rubbing his hands up and down over Eridan’s torso, his fingers ghosting over the gills at the seadweller’s ribs. The seadweller whined at all of these stimulating touches. He let out a quick gasp when he could feel his matesprit’s bulge rubbing against his moist nook.

Eridan pushed back against Sollux, letting him know what he wanted, and he heard him loud and clear. Sollux lightly gripped at Eridan’s hips as he slipped his aching bulge in his matesprit's nook. The seadweller let out a quiet whine as he let the pleasure of having his nook filled up wash over his whole being. Eridan moaned when he felt Sollux completely pull out, only to thrust back inside the warmth. Sollux kept up his hip’s movements at a slow pace, because he knew that’s how his matesprit liked, no, loved it. As the yellowblood kept going with his slow thrusts, Eridan was making all sorts of little noises and mumbling words that were almost impossible to make out. Though Sollux caught whispers of his own name, as well as something along the lines of “I pity you,”.

As time went by, Sollux increased the speed of his thrusts, which caused Eridan’s voice to increase in volume. Sollux kept running his hands over his matesprit’s belly, loving how his fingers would sink into the soft, warm flesh. Eridan did put on some weight after the game was over and done with, and Sollux found the pudge endearing. 

Eridan was pretty much whimpering in pleasure at this point as he felt himself getting closer. He bit his lip to try and keep himself mostly silent for the rest of the moment. But his fangs retreated when he heard Sollux whisper in his ear. “Don’t hold back your voithe...I want to hear it...I want to know how good thith maketh you feel...”

Those words alone made Eridan let out a long, loud moan before whispering back. “Y-you should, ahh, know that...by now...”

Sollux grinned at that. “Yeth, that’th true...but I jutht wanna make thure...” he said, nibbling at the back of Eridan’s neck, hard enough to draw a little blood.

“B-but...i-it always...” Eridan began speaking, before being silenced by Sollux’s palm over his lips, as well as the feeling of him stopping his thrusts. Eridan whined and squirmed, trying to get some stimulation.

“No more talking...jutht moan for me...thcream for me too if you mutht...anything...jutht don’t talk...”

Eridan wanted to speak, but he only nodded then letting out a surprised gasp when Sollux delivered a hard thrust. The yellowblood gripped his body harder as he increased his speed, making Eridan moan even louder than before. He was doing well with refraining from shouting words for a little while.

“S-Sol!” Eridan cried out when he felt said matesprit’s bulge hit that wonderful place inside of him.

“Yeth, that’th it...” Sollux panted out, slowing down a little. “Now tell me...tell me how you feel...”

“I-I feel s-so good...v-very good...” Eridan managed to say. “I can, ahh, I can f-feel you...d-deep i-in me, a-and, ahh fuck...”

Sollux growled at Eridan’s words, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

Eridan grinned to himself, pleased at know that his words had a positive effect on his matesprit, so he continued. “I-I love y-your bulge Sol...love it w-when it’s inside m-my wet nook, t-touching all the r-right places and-AH!”

Eridan was silenced when Sollux changed their positions so that Eridan was lying on his stomach, Sollux laying on top of him. Sollux leaned his weight into Eridan so that his face was pressed against the mattress, allowing deeper thrusts. No more words came out of the seadweller’s mouth, just very loud moans, with Sollux’s name yelled out here and there

“B-b-bucket!” Eridan managed to say.

Sollux slowed down momentarily to use his psionics to grab the metal bucket they kept stashed away for moments like this. He lifted up Eridan’s hips so that he could place the bucket underneath his dripping bulge before continuing his movements. One of Sollux’s hands left Eridan’s hip to rub at his bulge, making Eridan throw his head back and moan even louder.

“F-fuck, Sollux!” Eridan yelled out he was getting closer and closer. Eventually, his orgasm crashed through him, his throat locking up and only letting out short whines as his genetic material filled the bucket with a ringing that sent a shudder throughout his over stimulated body.

Sollux hissed through his teeth as his claws dug into Eridan’s hips. He let out a cry as he felt his own genetic material releasing deep into Eridan’s nook. Sollux moved the bucket out of the way with his psionics once more before collapsing on top of Eridan. He rested his head at the center of Eridan’s shoulder blades, panting heavily

Eridan shuddered at the feeling of Sollux’s hot, heavy breaths against the back of his neck. Pailing sessions always seem to exhaust him every time. Eridan let out a slight gasp as Sollux sat up to slowly ease himself out of him before lying back down again. Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan as he nuzzled the back of his neck before lying his head back down.

Eridan could hear Sollux’s breath slowing down and he gave a breathy laugh. “Don’t you dare think about fallin’ back asleep...”

“Jutht for a few minuteth...pleathe?” Sollux mumbled.

Eridan sighed before moving the both of them to lie on their sides and facing each other. “Fine, just a few minutes,” Eridan said, resting his chin on Sollux’s shoulder.

“Mm...” Sollux hummed, instantly falling back asleep in his matesprit’s arms

Eridan rolled his eyes, resting his forehead against Sollux’s. “Idiot...” his muttered before closing his eyes as he joined his matesprit in sleep once more.


End file.
